


The day the whole world went away

by sssail1280



Category: Katana ZERO (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280
Summary: 15/0，空无时期的剧情捏造。
Relationships: Fifteen(Katana ZERO)/Zero(Katana ZERO)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

我们在基地中的医疗室这个空白的胎腹中相遇。在我们长大以前，这里曾放满了婴儿床。这个充满消毒水和电子提示音的地方被某些人认为最适合迎接具备革命性的新生命的诞生，他们认为我们该学会去执神的权柄，这就是人的智慧将达成的伟业。我的鼻子底下可笑的挂着两条鼻血，他坐在病床上，自己拿着吊瓶等人把挂架推过来。一瞬间视线相触，他不闪躲，我也不惧怕。医疗人员在玻璃幕墙后起了细小的争执，我屏住呼吸听他们的对话。声音断断续续，但也能被听见。

“是场意外……他是这一批当中最好的……唯独社交训练成绩不太好……”

“现在就让他们上战场还太早了，实验进度还差得远……”

现在没有命令禁止我进行沟通。我指指自己的耳朵，他缓慢的眨眼，他肯定也听见了。是你还是我？我无声地询问他。他举吊瓶的手连晃都没晃一下，说话时仿佛也只会动下半张脸的肌肉：是我们。

我马上就被带去另外的地方清理伤口和进行日常的体检。离开前我飞快地暼向他的胸口，没有名牌和标记，他是计划外的那个孩子。没人不知道他，他是我们众多测试里的最佳记录保持者。我听说他是早期计划中探索特定变异对新生儿影响的实验中唯一成功的实验品，这是未经证实的谣言，毕竟他仿佛被早早摘除了掌控恐惧的神经。此后我们就没再碰见过对方，直到在部队中我们被安排成两人一组的行动单位。我们在长官的介绍中对视，这世界是比基地更加空洞污秽的巢穴，我们在这片广阔的湿热土地上重逢了。他的头发剃得很短，双臂在部队制服的披肩下无害的抱在一起。

好好相处。我依从命令对他展示礼貌，他只是盯着我伸出来的手，过了很久才把胳膊从遮盖下拿出来，握着我的手指，就当打过招呼了。除了恐惧以外，他也不具备完整的精神上的框架，这到底是先天的缺失还是刻意的教育，我没有答案。我了解的只有他硝烟后的微笑，毫无停滞感的扣动扳机，他从他人的死亡里寻找自己的存在感，好像这是唯一能令他自身诞生意义的方法。即使是在空无部队中，他也经常被人议论。我对我所知的一切只字不提。

柯罗诺斯带来的种种问题在医疗负责人眼中根本不算什么，对我们可是重大问题。他失眠，我有带强迫性质的重复行为。为了抵御药物的伤害，我们服下更多的药。作为对忠诚猎犬的褒奖，我们每次任务后可以要求得到一些东西，我获得了时刻佩刀的特权，他什么都没要。他对很多事情都兴趣缺缺，任务以外他就窝在行军床上，有时是翻看从别人那借来的杂志，更多时候只是闭着眼睛。我知道他从来没在白天睡着过。我没有揭穿他。除了执行任务，我们基本没有更多的交流。

在某回与当地游击队的战斗中，我被射伤了手腕，不是致命伤就无法引发人造的奇迹。我喊他的代号，让他朝我开枪，他没有听从，而是借两次翻滚拔出我那把插在湿软泥土中的刀。太糟糕了，我连连咋舌，简直像小孩子挥舞裁纸刀，或者木工抡钉锤。在满地尸体中他把刀还给我，我抖落血水擦拭刀身，他显然看出我在想什么，挑着眉看我。

“要不要我教你？”

他沉默了半晌，点头。

我们就此霸占了作为训练场的空地。其他人以为我俩终于没法忍受彼此了，实际上我始终觉得我和他处的不错。沉默不会令我讨厌，聒噪才是可恶的。我一次次将他打倒，他则像永远不知疲倦般爬起来重新摆好架势。渐渐地我在他那讨不到什么新手便宜了，必须全神贯注，而彻底的投入就意味着很容易忘记这只是对练。从棍棒到拳脚，我们经常会在事态失控的时候被旁观者拉开，关于十五号和零号不和的流言越传越广，没人知道我俩回到帐篷里会坐在一起分消肿的药膏和碘伏棉棒。

“为什么用武士刀？”他给我脸上贴医用胶布，“我很少看你拿枪。”

“《七武士》。”

“所以你是向往武士道？”

“你竟然看过？”我在朝他腿上涂抹药膏，“我想找些可以参照的东西。”

“参照着去做什么？”

“我自己也不清楚。我只是不想一无所有。”

他若有所思，棉棒上的药水染脏他的手指。

清扫任务结束后，我把最近拿到的配给中的香烟分给他。他以前不怎么抽烟，两人份的烟几乎都归我，在上次对话后他忽然对此有点兴趣了。我觉得很新奇，这个过程就像看着空玻璃瓶里逐渐盛满滴有各种色素的水。一条不知从哪来的野狗在我们都没注意的时候过来了，它呜呜哀叫着用脑袋碰了碰地上的死狗尸体。他的表情出现了不同于冷漠的空白，他犹豫地伸出没拿枪的那只手，或许是想摸摸那条狗，也可能是要扭断它的脑袋。狗忽然呲牙咬向他，他扣动了扳机。

“为什么？”

“你身上有火药的味道。”我的手指在刀柄上敲打，“它认出来了。”

接下来的几天他状态都不太好。恐怕要有人说，畜生的死有什么关系？有关系，当任何人濒临极限，任何实物都有成为引线的资格。我们的善良都已被压榨干净，只有坚信自己至少是在为某些人做些好事才能撑下去，现在他不太确定了，而我是只能这么去相信。又一次的善后行动，其他人都撤离了，他破天荒的迟到让我只能留下等他。当他终于现身，我发觉他可能已经被压垮了。“你有受伤吗？现在感觉怎么样？”我丢掉手里的烟去扶他的肩膀。“零号，你能听见我说话吗？”

他的脸靠得很近，我想起那两条先后死去的狗，没来由的心里一慌，刚开口要叫他离我远点，可是太近了，实在太近了，我的嘴唇本是要吐出音节，却不巧与他的遇上。我们笨拙的将嘴唇贴合，我的呼吸漏进他嘴里，太近了，我反而看不清他的眼睛。我今天没怎么喝水，他用舌尖去润湿我唇上起翘的一点干皮，就要往后退开。我把他按倒在草地上，舔进他的口腔里，小心的不让牙齿相互磕碰，也别撞到彼此的鼻梁。他的喘息变得粗重，我也没好到哪里去。这是种非常陌生的接触，但谁都没停下来的打算。我学东西一向很快，他比我更快，我们迅速从中找到了令人更舒服的方式。我有点不安的发现身体上的异变，他也猛地推开了我。我看着他，他望向我。“你的脸好红。”他说。

我下意识的去摸脸颊，烫得吓人。“你还要继续吗？”

“继续做什么？刚才的事情吗？”

“你得向我保证，”我清清嗓子，“不要扯我头发。”

他没扯，但是不小心把我的发绳拆了。我们回到营地后迅速冲了澡，回到我们的帐篷里就立刻准备把事情做完。我模糊的听说过这种事，也见过那些村庄中被别的部队拉走的女人的下场。我不知道怎么在床上对付女人和男人，我就靠自己摸索。他把喘息藏的很好，完全没漏出指缝，我只能从他胸膛的起伏去判断。我在他身体里射了一次，身上全是汗，刚才的澡算是白洗了。第二次他忽然抱住了我，短暂的天旋地转后他就跨坐在我身上，带茧的指腹摩挲我的颧骨。

“我在见到你以前就听说过你。”

“是吗？那可真巧，我也是。”

我了解他想说却没说出口的，我们都被称作独一无二，比这整个计划里的受试者都更独一无二。这不是好词，这意味着孤独，不合群，没有同类。现在我们在一起，做着明文虽没规定但肯定不会被允许的事。这比什么都重要。我握紧他的腰，任凭他掌控节奏，直到他倒在我身上，贴着我的锁骨沉闷的喘气。

我捏他耳垂，让他抬头听我说话。“我们得把所有人都瞒住。”

他低声的笑了，“这有什么难的。”

你瞧，这确实不是难事。我们在没人知道的时间和地点悄悄牵着手，篝火在燃烧，不锈钢制的餐具涂了迷彩涂料，我的刀和他的两把配枪挨在一起，我们比武器更亲昵。我是最好的，他是特别的，只要我们在统一的意志下行动，没有人能够发现。我们有了共同的秘密，欺瞒对象是心理医生，是指挥官，是由人支撑起的庞大统治机器中的每一个零件。星星知道，月亮知道，篝火也知道，唯独没有太阳。太阳底下我用训练场的木棍把他打翻在地，或者是他将我摔过肩头，我们从不多说一句话。他是沉默的，我是内敛的。而每当落日余晖彻底消失，他会变得温情，我负责点起火。落下的太阳也只不过是星星一颗。

他开始使用他积攒的奖励份额，那可是相当庞大的一笔财富。他为我们弄来新磁带，更好的香烟，医用油膏，五彩的细绳和针线包，很多零碎的小东西，让负责人摸不着头脑又不会起疑心。像所有躲藏在战壕里的士兵，我们在夜里学会了反着抽烟，将亮着火光的那一头藏在口中，小心别被烫着舌头。我给他编了一条编绳，与我坚持使用的武器来自同一国度，人们用这种手工制品寄托祝福。他就在我身边看着我的手指，耳朵里塞着右边的耳机，我戴着左边的。我们听时下流行的乐队唱新时代的梦，仿佛那梦也是属于我们的。

我们在一张床上睡觉。有时睡他的，有时睡我的。“名字。”他靠着我的肩膀，“我们需要一个名字，作为联系的代号。只有我们两个才知道的代号。”他的头发蓄长了，堪堪覆过耳朵，扎在我的皮肤上毛刺刺的。“我会好好想的。”我亲吻他的黑发，“最好是两个。一个给你一个给我。”他的手搂着我的腰，我的腿与他的纠缠在一起。这时我们难得天真的以为只要这么依偎着，世界上就没有任何存在能将我们分离。然而阴影挥之不去，甚至愈发沉重。在作为独立的自己以前，我们已经被安排了军人的身份。我们首先是士兵，然后才是人。两个月后他接到调动通知，首先就来找我诉说。“我不能走。”他说，“除你以外，没有任何人。”他的话语如此残破，我想我当初的社交训练成绩如果再测一轮，估计还是比他高些的。“我们无法违背命令，这是义务。”我顿了顿，“我想好两个名字了。你凑近一点我告诉你。”我贴着他的耳朵说出只属于我们的秘密的钥匙，只盼望它有朝一日能派上用场，让我们重新在枪火弥漫的雨林中相逢。他在清晨离开，编绳缠绕在他的手腕上。我在他走出去的那一瞬将他拉回晨曦落不进的角落里，这里是夜的残留。我热烈的亲吻他，仿佛要夺走他所有呼吸般亲吻他。我想起高悬的烈日，满是汗水的肩胛骨，偷走的灯油，在两只手中间亮起的砂轮打火机的火苗，细绳慢慢结成一股，我们所有的梦和憧憬，我们精心收纳好与孤独和空洞进行对抗的快乐，一切青少年才有的奋不顾身和终将粉身碎骨的狂想。

“走吧，”我在他把那句话说出口以前推搡他，“走吧！没有时间了！”没有时间再去考虑是否相恋甚至相爱了，那都是不该属于我们的陌生存在。将我们重新拆分开，也只不过是我和你。除你以外不会有任何人，我的人际关系方面评分又下滑了，因此我在一项特权后又获得另一项单独行动的特权。我守着最后的希望，可是那两个名字没有派上用场，战争结束了。

没有兑现的承诺，没有美梦走入现实。停战协定签署当天我在尸堆里屏住呼吸，等到所有人撤离后才艰难地爬出土坑。他们甚至都懒得埋掉尸体，只等着火焰烧过来。我们提前半个月就被停了药，血液里残留的柯罗诺斯不足以让我发动能力，我活着是因为机枪扫射时有人先我一步倒下了，恰巧为我挡下了最致命的几颗子弹。我跛着脚搜寻除我以外的幸存者，刀鞘轻轻拍打着我的腿侧。我的特权让我能带着它赴死。没有，什么都没有，没有呼吸，没有呻吟，这片雨林被他们用来埋葬罪恶，可是所有人都相信着他们。我所有的同胞，攥着人造的仿制品，认定战争是为了终止重蹈覆辙，可空无部队的诞生就是重复的过程。发起战争的他们得到了什么？贵重到可以将所有幸存者埋进历史的黑暗作为代价。

停药后的副作用在此刻爆发，我找到工兵铲，将泥土填进去，麻木的进行着重复。嵌在我腿里的子弹带来的疼痛也被烧红我双目的憎恨麻痹了。我记得所有人的脸，他们从过去的时间轴里错误的切入现在。几十个死者从此魇住了我。既然我们都要被彻底从历史上清除，他肯定也逃不出去。我在化作机械的过程中呼唤那个名字，贝希摩斯，贝希摩斯，我的咒语理所当然的不会应验。这一刻我终于颓然跪倒，雨水却不愿落下来，太阳依旧残酷，我将被留在这片蒙受诅咒的雨林。现在唯一能支撑我的只剩下仇恨，我该去恨谁？我要如何去报复？我的口袋里有最后一盒香烟，它被血浸湿了。我把它丢进土坑里，把过去，把心，把我遭遇的爱与死亡一同埋葬。这里没有花，没有十字架，我摘下臂章放在这巨大的坟场，等着太阳升起。


	2. Chapter 2

桥洞下我踩到一片破碎的镜子，我为那声音而低头，闪烁的警灯落了几滴红蓝的光下来，足够映亮我的脸。我以为我会看到灾厄和狱火，然而什么都没有。

他们给我的不止是柯罗诺斯。随着药效逐渐消失，过去的缺失愈发明显。就如同视野中突兀被挖空一块，充满了不自然，又无法去填补。我要找到丢失的拼图。离开公寓后的第一个晚上我做了梦，是完整的噩梦，我杀了那孩子，他与我的过去生得一模一样。我是受害人，也是加害者。次日我潜回公寓内拿走所有的录像带，去影像店退掉租借的碟片。下午往往没什么生意，老板摊在躺椅上慢悠悠的练习吐烟圈，空荡荡的易拉罐在他脚边叠成金字塔。他看见我后只是掸去烟灰，“来还碟？”

“顺带借个房间给我。”

他把烟头丢进易拉罐里，火星碰上没喝完的碳酸饮料后发出滋滋声。“行，看在你我的情面上，就当是我款待老顾客。”他从柜台底摸出一大串钥匙和半盒烟，拆出其中一把钥匙，跟烟一同交给我。“走廊最尽头，想待多久就待多久。”他朝我手里的烟撇嘴，“那是送的。房间里八成有别人落下的打火机。”

影像店的房间通常是在半夜用来放映些满足人们需求的电影。我扫视一周，除了充满暗示的暴露海报，单人沙发和小型放映机以外只有一扇窗户，外面没用铁栏封上。我无视电视柜下的所有碟片，把藏在怀里的录像带塞进放映机。我抱着武士刀倒进单人沙发，重新看那夜监狱的录像带，一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍。香烟在过程中烧尽，只余积灰和变得焦黄的海绵头。我模拟他的方式，尝试预判他的攻势，惊讶地察觉到了陌生感。他对我而言就该是个陌生人，我却本能的认定他不该是这样的。该更洒脱，更投入，挥刀的时候像劈斩骄阳和流水。我们都出自空无，同为计划的产物，或许这就是熟悉感的来源。我的记忆愈发混乱，过去就像封住地窖的木板下传来的阵阵噪音，我没把握它会不会在要命的场合扑出侵蚀我的现在，我只希望至少能想起足够有用的东西。

听见门外的隐约动静后，我把录像带退出来，塞进沙发垫底下，挑了张刚才没还回去的剑戟片，音量开到最大。凉风吹动秋草的时节里，武士对爱慕之人许下承诺：这是我必须参与的战争。请你相信我，我一定会回到你身边，待到春日我们便能以夫妻的身份去更加自由的相爱。他们沉浸在分离的悲伤和此刻相拥的欢愉，完全没注意到竹帘后一晃而过的人影。那似乎是具象的死亡。武士的爱人没等到春天就突然死去了，音容笑貌已成幻影，输了战争又失去爱人的武士为了追寻事故后的阴谋，逐渐背离了过去的道路，最终与过去的朋友在竹林中对峙。

“睁开眼吧！纵使幻影如何浓重，也抵不过现实一瞬呀！你还有可以回头的路！”

“此间已无路可走！你要我放弃，那就是要从我这夺走她的死，她最后留给我的只有她的死！”

“死者不应阻碍生者的未来！”

“生者就有权去否定吗！”

我在金属碰撞和为了戏剧效果夸大的呼喝声中确认门外没有要离开的动静，甚至还隐隐有警笛声，我便立即翻窗离开了满是压抑的酸臭味的房间。从医生那里夺来的档案已经烧毁，权限卡收在身上。今夜看不到月亮，地堡内的女人的死给我留下了最后一条可以执行的命令。如今没了禁锢，我大可放开手脚。我从正门突破，拂过墙面，手上沾着自天花板滴落的血液，湿冷而粘稠。我不指望在这里找到柯罗诺斯，但这里一定有更多的真相。至于龙王本人会不会出现，我没有情报去判断，仅是凭着感觉相信他会来。

他确实来了。随之而来的是闪动的幻象。我站在仿佛永无尽头的纯白走廊里，眼前摇晃的是玻璃花窗投下的圣母彩影，蒸腾而起的是潮湿逼仄的水汽。他一击未能得手，仍旧稳重的保持着姿态，眼睛跟随着我，仿佛恍惚了一瞬。

“你杀了她。”他的声音很嘶哑。

“不杀她我没法从那地方出去。”

“你以为我在责怪你吗？”他面无表情，没有半点愠怒的意味。那女人的下场很有可能也是我们的末路。我决定先攻，他的体力比我预计中的更差，也许是自从唐人街以后他就再也没补充过柯罗诺斯。然而他的技巧还是胜过我，他的刀尖划开了我的咽喉。我站在走廊里重新睁开眼睛，他也回到了先前的姿态。“你知道我们可以在这耗上一整天，对吧？”二十遍重复后，他仍然无懈可击。到了八十，他还是十分从容，机械般精准。“不停被拉回循环里，你也该厌烦了。”他在第一百零九次没有直接杀死我，而是蹲在倒地的我身边若有所思的说，“为什么不放弃？啊，你在学习。”

一百二十四，他在防守时开始皱眉。一百三十五，他改而将那柄刀像举战旗般举起，压迫感也更加强烈，散发着令人心生“此人不可战胜”的恐惧想法的气息。一百四十二，他用上了刀鞘。无数次重复中，我能感受到体内的药物逐渐随着频繁的使用能力而变得稀薄，声音拉长和画面扭曲的状况变得更为漫长严重了。从中我窥见记忆的碎片，一次次的失败中它们的回归就像聚拢细沙，系数填入空缺当中。一百五十一，往事接管了我的身躯，我攻击他的小腿，在他被迫拆解架势的同时攻向胸膛，他堪堪挡下。“我之前没用这招。”他的声音骤然降至寒冷，“这也不是新阴流。你从哪里学的？”我抬起头，一瞬间视线相触，我们仿佛能听见彼此脑袋里齿轮零件逐渐扣合的声音。

“你猜猜看。”我咳着血笑。

他剖开我的心脏。

一百五十二，他忽然丢下刀，改用擒拿术将我摔过肩。我还未来得及躲闪，他的尖头皮鞋重重踢过我的后脑勺。震荡和晕眩中那些画面变本加厉的闪烁，就如光年以外的星辰投来呼叫的信号。他归刀入鞘，一手捡起我的刀，一手拖着我，走到某个空的实验室就踢开门将我丢进去，密码锁扣合的声音在我耳中冒着冷气。我啐掉嘴里的血沫，勉强站起来，隔着为了更好地观察实验对象而设计的玻璃幕墙和他对视。“听好，我杀不了你，我也不想杀你。”他一字一句的说，“毕竟，空无只剩下你和我了。但是如果这里有柯罗诺斯，也不够我们两个人撑多久。”

“你要我在这里等死？”

他忽然沉默下去，他注视着我，“没有时间了。”他转头就要走，我被毫无缘由的愤怒攥住，就算永无止尽的厮杀也好，我绝不允许他再次离场。上一次的分别以后究竟发生了什么，上一次。上一次？我用尽所剩的力气拍打玻璃，我总算拼起了我的沙子结成的拼图，它们给了我两个名字。“回来，”我朝他的背影大喊，“回来，十五号！”

“你从哪里听到……算了。”

“贝希摩斯。”

他停下脚步，不敢置信的回过头。我朝玻璃上哈气，等水雾结成后倒着写下沾血的文字，从他那面来看就是正面的。写完后我朝旁退开，看着他的眼睛里亮起死去的光。即使他不记得我，他也一定能记住它。我们可以忘记一切，唯独不能彻底忘却留给自己的火种。利维坦，利维坦。我默念这个名字宛如念诵咒语，跨越遥远的时间，经历了太多无常的变化，它最终还是完成了它的使命，让我和他再一次成为我们。

“操。”他喃喃的说。“操，你真的想起来了。”

眨眼之间，就如目睹白帆的小舟向着应归的空间和冰封的大地重新启航。灭世灾祸总与水有关，不论液态固态，而船永远是承载希望的，航向是晨曦缕缕，暖光里满是斑斓色彩。我的喘息因为骤然的放松变得破碎，我摇晃着后退，他把权限卡重重拍在读卡器上，结果不知为何无法读取。他暴躁的狠踢一脚墙壁，“往后站！”他切割强化玻璃宛如断隔流水，我撑着身体跳出去，手掌被残余的玻璃扎了口子也没法感觉到疼。“妈的，我把你揍成这样。”他紧张地把刀插回我的刀鞘里，“能走吗？”

我朝他肚子上来了一拳。

之后的路并不难走，深处的防备基本都是炮台和统一控制的闸门。我们一路到了深处，他立刻去调电脑里的资料，打印机开始轰响，我随便拿起一张，上面印出的内容让我一愣。这批实验品名单附带了每个孩子的半身照，其中的一位和那幻觉般消失的女孩有些许相似的活泼。

“他们根本没掌握那场战争的实情。”他头也不回地对我说，“拿上资料跟我走，这里没有储存药物。”

他的藏身处之一在地下室里，我进门便能嗅到残余的血腥。我没去看暗门后有什么，转而去打量布告板上密密麻麻贴满的资料，不同颜色的绳线把它们之间的联系标示出来。绿色是已经解明的情报，红色是未知的部分，黄色则是存疑。红色和黄色的线数量不相上下，绿色相比之下少很多。他从楼上下来，手中的针剂可能是从冰箱里拿出来的。“胳膊伸出来。”

“你不是——”

“我有紧急储备。”他不以为然的说。身体上的伤势是其次，我在此之前都在接受稳定的注射，突然缺少了供给后副作用对我的影响显然比长期处在缺乏状态下的他更大。“我没法想象你是怎么扛过去的。”我闭着眼睛，“那些声音，影像，仿佛过了一年，其实只有短短的几秒……”

“我选择睡过去。”

他不愿讲，我也不再问。我的头又开始疼了，没有花茶我几乎无法入睡，这几天我没睡过一次好觉，不是说我之前睡得就有多好，但至少能睡着。某种轻而柔和的触感落在我的嘴唇，我下意识的去舔舐毛躁的地方，睁开双眼望见的就是他。淡金色的睫毛微微颤动，他带着谨慎和退缩亲吻我，我抓住他的衣领让他靠近。

“不是只有我们对那场战争的结果心怀忿恨。”他贴着我的脖颈说话，完全不在乎我身上的汗污和血痂会弄脏他干净的西装，“但我不相信他们。除你以外谁都不行。很快他们也会有所行动，我不会给他们机会。那些人，把我们当成道具丢弃，让我只能、”他顿了顿，手向下滑去直到他摸索到我的手，我们扣紧十指，好像我们曾经这样做过许多次。“亲手埋葬那些尸体。”

我眼前又有画面闪动，可是我暂时还无法完整的捕捉它们。“你什么时候认出了我？”

“高速公路上。虽然你立刻就逃走了，可是我见到了你的脸。我知道你在做什么，也能猜出他们对你做了什么。”他用力抓紧我的手，指甲陷进我的手背。“如果你什么都想不起来，那我就不管你了。”

我只能保持安静，维持别扭的姿势让他抱着。我还没能找回所有的过去，可是我本能的明白此刻不需要多余的话语。现在这样就好。恍惚间我听见树枝燃烧，冷光闪耀，远处有细微的鸟鸣。彩绳在苍白的指间缠绕，药酒和油膏的气味，雨声，湖面上的一尾鱼高高的弹跳。直至月亮消泯的最后一刻，我们都要继续相依，这就是夜里该做的。我们重新统一，之后该怎么做便无需考虑。贝希摩斯和利维坦一同被挑选，而后将彼此分离，倘若它们出于同样的目的，以相同的意志去行动，末日也并非那么令人畏惧的事。


End file.
